Chances Are Alternate Chapter 9
by Ozziegrl
Summary: This is an alternate version of Chapter 09 - A Reunion, A Romantic Encounter & a Surprise. It contains more depth to the relationship between Skye & Chen.


**Chapter 09 A Reunion, A Romantic Encounter & a Surprise (MA Content)**

Silently the newly Knighted Skye Organa entered the Last Call, feeling the strange sensation of losing her Force sense as she entered and realised that the bar had Ysalimiri. Shrugging the sensation off and becoming accustomed to not feeling the Force, she made her way over firstly to the bar to get a juice and then to a quiet booth in a dark corner. She settled herself down to wait where she had a good view of the establishment's patrons while she waited for her brother.

Nom made his way to the counter of the bar after having been cloned and started to wonder how he would get back to Manaan. He didn't have a ship. Well it was still on Hoth anyway. He was just about to order a drink when he spotted a familiar face.

He silently made his way through the crowd and tapped his fellow Jedi on the shoulder.

"Hey Skye, what are you doing here?"

Skye looked up when Nom tapped her on her shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"It's good to see you again Nom." She indicated for him to join her as she sat back on the chair in the booth. "I'm just waiting on Nahstaa, he's being cloned at the moment so I'm waiting for him here. What brings you here?"

She continued to watch the room, especially the door to see who came and went.

Nom grabbed a seat across from Skye. He was quite happy to be sitting down.

"Well, I remember some Jaina Jade Skywalker standing over me with a blaster, then I found myself in a back room of this place. I guess I was cloned here. I ran into Neo, he said he was the one who cloned me. I happened to run into you when I stepped into the main area. So what do you have planned with Nahstaa?"

Skye tilted her head thoughtfully to the side and regarded Nom, lowering her voice to a whisper she answered him.

"I'm not sure yet what Nahstaa will be doing, I imagine he will be wanting to get back to Ben'a for training, although I haven't seen Ben'a for a while. I was so worried about Master Tares that I didn't see much of anything that went on when we got back to... base."

She glanced around to see if anyone may be listening to their conversation. Even though she felt Manaan was known now she still didn't want to speak of it just incase. Lowering her voice more against prying ears she added, "I suppose both of us need to think about taking on padawan's of our own soon. It seems strange to think that though because only a short while ago I was still one. I wonder if Darex and Ish have found Master's yet?"

Her voice trailed off as her thoughts drifted and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought of the tall blonde haired man that she hadn't seen for what seemed like a very long time, instead of being just before their last mission. She found that she missed Darex more than she cared to admit.

Still watching the door, Skye saw a familiar figure enter the bar. Even though she was expecting him it still came as a surprise to see him up and about after witnessing his demise on Mimban. She held her breath, knowing it was pointless with the ysalimiri to reach for him through the force but wanting to all the same.

As he neared she felt her eyes water slightly and when Nahstaa sat beside her she couldn't help it, she threw her arms around her brother, silently sobbing. The emotional outpouring was a mixture of relief that he was back with her after what had happened and also that she now had someone close to her in which she could confide in over what had happened with Master Tares. It had hurt her deeply when her old Master had brushed her off and then disappeared, even though he had remembered her and Knighted her. Composing herself she released her death grip on him and pulled back to look at him. Her voice still a low whisper.

"Nahstaa, it is so good to see you again, you have no idea how much I missed you! A lot has happened since Mimban, I'm… I'm a Jedi Knight now."

Nom sat silently and watched the two siblings embrace each other. It was a wonderful sight to see.

Nom's thoughts began to wonder as the two siblings started to talk. Was he ready to take on an apprentice? Nom knew he needed more practice himself but, he also knew Skye was right. The Jedi needed as many knights as they could get.

He continued to watch the two siblings catch up with a smile on his face.

It was moments like these that seemed to separate the Jedi from the Sith. And for the first time, feelings of joy and happiness, felt more familiar to him, than any recollection of the dark side.

Gently Nahstaa hugged his sister, holding her firmly, stroking her hair... after a while, she gathered herself, and pulled away, and told him of her knighthood...

"Wow, that's great sis. I think more has happened than you think since Mimban sis, but we can talk about that later..."

Nahstaa turned to the other occupant of the table, and said  
"I'm Nahstaa... I don't think we have met before..."

Skye sat back in her chair, leaning against the backrest and looked from her brother to Nom. Although Nom had been on the mission with them she figured with all that was going on that they didn't get around to introducing themselves. She signalled to one of the waitresses for a round of drinks, this was something to celebrate after all but she would make sure that none of their little party over indulged, that wouldn't be a fitting way for Jedi to act. She had her brother back with her and also another friend in Nom. Getting thoughtful she spoke up.

"You know what guys… if I can, I'd like to try and get our lightsabers back…"

She wasn't quite sure who had them, although she assumed that it might be Ahriman, being that he had been the one that had appeared before them in the mine shaft and it was he that had released their shackles on Mimban. For a sith he had acted honourably towards them with the agreement that had been made with Ben'a and the Jedi Master's regarding the exorcism, even if lives had been lost and turned upside down through the fight afterwards, but was she game enough to try and meet up with a sith master? She didn't want to fight, she just wanted the Jedi lightsabers back…

Nom was brought out of his worries by the voice of Nahstaa.

"Its nice to meet you Nahstaa, my name is Nom."

He knew he had seen Nahstaa before but he had never learned his name. 

He started to enjoy his drink when Skye brought up the topic of lightsabers. Nom had completely forgot about his lightsaber. It was a shame that he had to lose it before he could use it in battle. Maybe things would have turned out different if he had his lightsaber. 

Nom then turned to face Skye. "So how are you planning on getting our lightsabers back? Do you know who has them?"

Skye glanced around the bar, then looked back at Nom motioning for him to keep his voice down, whispering still, she answered him.

"I'm not sure who has our lightsabers, but I'm guessing - and this is only a guess - that Ahriman might have them. He was the one who appeared at the mine shaft and was also the one who released our shackles on Mimban."

She tilted her head to one side slightly regarding both Nom and her brother, thoughtfully adding, "I don't know if I'm up to facing a Sith Master but I feel this is something I have to do. I don't even know how to go about contacting him for a meeting, but if on the off chance a meeting does take place, I want you both to let me handle it. Only intervene if you see me in trouble, but let me do this my way and hopefully I might be able to negotiate a peaceful solution to getting our lightsabers returned."

Nahstaa looked over to his sister, a look of concern on his face...

"I know your a Knight now sis, but still, are you sure you really want to meet the people who would have our lightsabers... A lightsaber isn't worth your life, or a trip to the sith torture chambers... I definitely don't think you should seek that out... Then again, its up to you... this is just my opinion, as a brother..."

When he had finished, he slipped his hand inside hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze... he would support her whatever she did, but he was still worried...

"I know you are concerned dear brother of mine and I wouldn't dream of facing him or them totally alone, I would want both of you with me as back up… another knight would be ideal to have along as well if we could manage it. I'm not silly enough to want to face any of them alone and I would insist on a neutral meeting place as well, if of course we can get a meeting arranged. I'm merely insisting on being the spokes person because I feel it is something I have to do."

Skye looked from one to the other to see what they thought of her sketchy plan. She continued to keep an eye out around them for anyone that might be listening, noticing two well dressed men come into the establishment.

An aristocrat and a doctor, dressed for bar hopping, arrived at the Last Call in search of entertaining distraction. Their demeanour showed that they were relaxed and carefree, content smiles graced their faces, though sometimes deep grins broke out. The aristocrat pointed to a table of three well travelled adventurers, and the pair approached.

"Excuse me, My name is Chen Chi-en, and this is my friend and fellow trouble maker Onogal. We were wondering if we could join you for a round of drinks and trading of stories, if you're in no rush."

Skye looked up at the strangers as they approached, immediately and smoothly changing the subject to something neutral and cheerful, raising her glass and giving her brother a smile. As the two reached their table she looked up at the spokesman, noticing that both were sharply dressed individuals but not recognising either of them.

Feeling somewhat relaxed in her present company she smiled at the two, motioning for Nahstaa to shover over, and moving over herself in the booth to make room and indicating for Nom to do the same. Smiling up at the strangers she commented.

"Certainly gentleman, we were just about to order another round… the more the merrier"

Once the next round had been ordered, Nahstaa looked over to the two men. 

"So what are two fine gentlemen such as yourselves doing in Coruscant?"   
As he said this, he looked at them... he didn't recognise them, but he studied them all the same... his adventures had made him cautious, and he wanted to know what he could about these two men...

Onogal's breathing mask filtered his voice as he spoke,

"Well, as my friend said I'm a doctor, and their are a lot of sick people on Coruscant. But right now we're just trying to relax. What do you do for a living, if you don't mind my asking?"

Though Onogal already had his suspicions from their unusual dress.

Skye lightly and playfully elbowed her brother in the rib's, making it look like the siblings were stirring each other, but in actual fact her suspicions had been aroused as well. She didn't miss the way her brother had looked over the two strangers and for some reason, while she didn't recognise the pair, there was 'something' familiar about them that she just couldn't place. She gave both of them a wide smile, keeping her tone mischievous and flirty. After all, the red headed, green eyed Chen was rather cute.

Thinking quickly, she fell back on her previous employment rather than give away that they were Jedi, not knowing what these pair would think of that profession. She wished that she could use the force to sense what they were about but that wasn't to be in here.

"A doctor you say? In what field? I'm interested in medicine myself, as for what we do for a living... I was in the freight business until I lost my ship, I'm here to get another actually. I've just caught up with my brother here after he disappeared on me for a while… and as for Nom, I was trying to talk the dear boy into becoming my business partner."

Skye winked in Nom's direction before she turned back towards Chen, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she answered his previous comment.

"Trouble maker's huh? And what sort of 'trouble' do you get into kind sir?"

Skye wasn't about to let an opportunity to stir go past and sipped at her drink as she waited on his answer.

Nom sat quietly among his two friends as they spoke to the two men. He remained quiet and laughed and nodded when the time came. Nom's eyes searched the two careful.

'_Are people always this friendly on Coruscant?'_ He thought to himself.

"Our trouble is both diverse and well practiced. Currently we're overseeing a project regarding Falleen and their phenomenal capabilities for use in controlling riots. By altering the genetic structure, the Falleen species can produce and disperse a natural calming agent that affects everyone around them. Light exposure causes subjects to relax substantially. Heavy exposure has resulted in furious test subjects sitting down and humming to themselves. Given the recent successes of the project, we're here to celebrate a job well done".

The young man slid into the booth next to Skye and flagged a server down.

"Now I'm personally one for Corellian brandy, but Onogal has just discovered a new drink from Kashyyyk that he won't stop raving about... at great excess."

Chen ordered a snifter of brandy for himself and a round of the Kashyyykian ale for the table. Onogal's mug didn't even reach the table surface before he downed it and bellowed a jovial laugh, asking if Chen was going to drink his.

Skye watched as Onogal sculled the Kashyyykian ale with no ill effects. Feeling alittle reckless she smiled and picked up her glass, sipping at it to taste it and quite liking the taste of the new drink. She didn't quite scull the drink, but it did go down smoothly and quickly. Carefully placing her glass down on the table, she thought briefly that she shouldn't have drunken it so fast… she was beginning to feel more than alittle light headed. She was also very much aware of the handsome man sitting beside her, their bodies brushing against each other when either of them moved within the booth.

Chen smiled at the girl, looking into her bright green eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes miss, where I am from, green eyes signify having a higher duty. That's actually why I'm in charge of my family's affairs, and not my older brother. While I enjoy the challenge, sometimes tradition bears with it responsibilities and laws that we do not agree with, but that's what partying off world is for. I doubt though as freelancers you have many traditions to be restricted by."

Skye found herself returning his smile when it suddenly dawned on her, while she had mentioned her brother and Nom before, she had neglected to give her own name… slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead she turned to Chen, blushing furiously both from his compliments and from her memory lapse. She could only put her lapse in memory to the alcohol she'd had…

"I'm so sorry Chen, I hope you didn't think I was being rude by not giving you my name before now… I'm Skye…"

"Skye... a pretty name for a pretty lady. So Skye, what is it that you do for fun during your travels?"

Still blushing, Skye glanced back at Chen, liking how his smile lit up his eyes as well.

"For fun? Umm I haven't had much time for fun in quite a while. I do enjoy dancing though…"

She said the last with a wistful tone, it had been a very long time since she had been dancing.

"Then there is no reason why we shouldn't dance right now, let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest. "

Chen took Skye's hand, gently pulling her out onto the dance floor where a soft melody played. Embracing her and dancing slowly to the music Chen whispered sweet things in Skye's ear.

"You're such a gentleman Chen…"

Skye laughed softly as she stood, glad that he had taken her hand as she wasn't the steadiest on her feet, but trying her hardest to hide that fact. This was really no way for a Jedi to act… especially a newly knighted one.

Finding herself in his arms she sighed, shivering slightly as he whispered in her ear. She rested her head against his shoulder and let him guide her across the dance floor, enjoying maybe alittle too much, the sensation of being in this handsome stranger's arms.

Dr. Onogal ordered another round of the strong ale. He watched Chen's antics with amusement.

'_Probably isn't proper for a doctor to be drinking this much . . '_ He thought to himself.

He spoke to Nahstaa as he downed another mug, shaking off the bitter taste.

"It looks like our friends over there have really hit it off. How about a round of this Kashyyykian ale for yourself?"

Onogal set a mug down for Nahstaa.

"Aye, they have hit off... i think its been a while since she has had a good dance... I wonder if your friend will be able to keep up..." As Nahstaa said this, he sipped his ale, enjoying it thoroughly... it had been far to long, for the both of them...

After a few moments, he drained his ale, and said  
"Shall I order another round?" without waiting for a reply, he pulled over the same waiter, and ordered...

Chen pulled Skye even closer, breathing deeply the scent of rose and sandalwood as his face touched hers. The music slowly faded away, and so Chen suggested that they go outside and watch the skyline.

Skye's head was spinning from the effects of both the alcohol and being in Chen's arms. She felt herself clinging to him as they danced, finding that being in his arms was just as intoxicating to her as the alcohol had been and when he suggested they go outside she could think of nothing more than being in his company. She sighed before answering.

"I'd love that Chen, that sounds so romantic. Should we let the others know where we are going? My brother might worry…"

Even in her current state she still thought of Nahstaa. Glancing in her brother's direction she saw that he was busy trying to drink Onogal under the table… she laughed softly adding:

"Second thoughts, I don't think he would notice that we were gone…"

Nahstaa finished his drink, and looked around... his head was spinning, and he could tell he had drunk himself stupid... he could vividly see the smiling face of Dr. Onogal, watching him swaying in his seat, laughing at him... he grinned, it was kind of funny... he looked over to see how his sister was going, and caught a glimpse of her and Chen leaving... He held the table for support, and turned to Dr. Onogal... swaying in his seat, he said

"I see my sister and your friend have got to know each other... well, she deserves a break, how about we find some women... come on mate" putting his arm around Dr. Onogal's shoulders, he led him over to a very beautiful young woman... he sat down next to her, and introduced himself...

"Good evening, may my friend and I join you? Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Excellent idea," was Dr Onogal's answer.

Nurgle grabbed his drink and followed Nahstaa. He took a seat on the other side of the newcomer, his speech slightly slurred.

"My name is _Doctor_ Onogal. Perhaps I can purchase you a drink as well. Did I mention I'm a doctor?"

Chen and Skye walked to a turbolift hand in hand, and Chen operated the panel starting a casual ascent to the upper levels of Coruscant. Chen could see the affection in Skye's eyes, he could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing growing heavy. Lacing the fingers of his right hand with her left hand and wrapping his left arm around her, he pulled her close and kissed her trembling lips. Her heart skipped a beat as he connected with her, power of their desire passing between their lips like sparks.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Chen drew her close into his arms, his lips claiming hers. Her heart was racing and she slowly became aware of the force returning to her. Strong desire, bordering on ecstasy overcame her and she gasped for breath against his lips, clinging to him as her knees weakened. Never before had she felt like this, never before had she felt such desire for any man… she felt like she was drowning and he was her lifeline to sanity. She had so much emotion flowing through her that she found it difficult to stay in control.

Chen broke the kiss off as the turbolift reached his level. Hand in hand with Skye, he entered his suite that had a magnificent view of the Coruscant skyline, silhouetted by the setting sun, bathing everything in golden and pink light. It had been ages since Tzeentch had been with an innocent lover, her naiveté was intoxicatingly irresistible.

"Do you believe in destiny, Skye? I cannot help but feel that everything that has happened to day has been so perfect that this was meant to happen, that we were meant to be in each other's arms tonight."

Her lips still tingling from his kiss, Skye stood beside Chen staring out at the breathtaking view of the skyline. Her head was still swimming with the sensations this man had caused within her and that of the alcohol. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at his profile, finding it very striking and hard to resist. '_But why would I want to resist an attractive man like him?'_

"Do I believe in destiny Chen? Yes I do believe in it, I wouldn't be here now if I didn't"

In her mind flashed scenes since she had joined the Jedi Order. Briefly her thoughts touched on Darex but turning to look at the red-headed, green-eyed man beside her cancelled out any other thought of him.

She didn't know if it was just the alcohol or not but she felt that she could quite easily fall in love with him. Shyly she placed her hand on his arm caressingly and reached up on tip-toe to kiss him.

Chen relished the touch of her fingertips and sweet lips. Leaning back into the futon by the window, he gracefully brought Skye into the half egg shaped piece of furniture. Laying with her, he passionately kissed her again and again.

All Skye could do was feel. Feel the sensations that Chen caused when he kissed her. Only in a small corner of her mind did she think that maybe she shouldn't be doing this, that to give into this desire was wrong. Then she remembered the words that Master Tares had spoken when she had asked him about strong emotions…

"_Some would label these emotions good and bad, obviously the bad ones straying you towards the darkside. Yet I would call them human emotions. Now the question is, what will you do? Suppress these emotions, let them control you, or you control them?"_

She would ride the tide of emotion and surface on the other side… and hopefully take firm control of her destiny in the process…

She had only ever been with one other lover, and that experience now paled in comparison to being with Chen. He made her feel so alive, and so wanton. Vaguely she realised in the back of her mind that she should try and control her emotions, her desires, but the amount of alcohol she had partaken in had dulled her perceptions and her rational thinking had gone out the window.

Chen's lips travelled across her face and down her neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing a sleek muscular build, not overly muscled, but just perfect for Skye.

Skye gasped for breath as his lips trailed hot kisses across her face and down her neck. She gave up on thinking – nothing mattered but this moment and being with Chen. Her eyes widened with appreciation as he undid his shirt and her hand, of it's own accord moved to caress him, running her fingers gently over his smooth muscular chest.

Chen slowly kissed his way down Skye's neck and then begun to unbutton her tunic and unclasped her brassiere. His tongue gently traced a line between her small firm breasts and down to her belly button. He then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, tossing them to the ground with a large metallic thunk…

Gasping with unbridled passion Skye wriggled beneath Chen, helping him to remove her clothing, unhooking the clasp of her cloak from her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the sound of the lightsaber hitting the floor and she quickly looked up into his sexy green eyes. She noticed that they were slightly glazed over with his own desire and she sighed with slight relief that he didn't seem to notice the noise.

Her hands began to explore his body, feeling his toned muscles and tracing her fingers lightly down to the waistband of his pants. She struggled slightly with the buttons before sliding her hand inside… the other pulling him down closer so their lips would again meet…

Chen exhaled as Skye's hand snaked into his pants and began feeling his hard member. Her soft hand felt like ecstasy on his flesh as she stroked him, and her tongue caressed his passionately. He loved the feel of her tongue sliding over his as they kissed, and he lost himself in that joy.

Desire was taking control, the intensity between the two increasing with every breath, every heartbeat, every time they caressed the other. Their tongues dancing erotically together. Skye felt an urgency building to feel him closer to her, wanting him, needing him like she had never needed anyone before…

Chen once again kissed and tongued his way down Skye's body, this time sliding off her undergarment. He began to massage between her thighs with his tongue, driving her deeper into ecstasy...

Her breathing became shorter by the moment and Skye began to moan in pleasure. Grabbing for him she murmured a plea for release…

"Please Chen… now…"

Chen's tongue stroked Skye's clit as she moaned and begged him for release. In a hot wet rush, Skye orgasmed, her thighs clamping around Chen's neck as she thrust and writhed her hips.

Her breathing was ragged, her heart beating wildly and tears pricked her eyes, Skye cried out with sweet release. Stars exploded behind her closed eyes and she struggled to recover her breath.

"Take me into your mouth, Skye..."

As Chen moved back up her body, she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. She pushed him back so that he was on his back and moved over him, trailing hot kisses from his lips, down his neck to his nipples. Swirling her tongue around each one until both hardened. She glanced up at him, mischief shining in her eyes. She traced a trail of hot kisses further down his body until she reached his hard member, straining against his boxer shorts.

She grabbed the waistband of both his boxer shorts and pants and gently pulled them down, Chen lifting his hips to aid her. Removing them totally, they joined her clothing on the floor. Her left hand went up and removed her hair band, letting her hair cascade down around her shoulders. She gave him a cheeky grin and used her hair to caress his feet and legs, moving up his body until she again reached his hard hot member. Agonisingly slow, she lowered her mouth to his shaft, tracing her tongue around him, and down his length. Her hair fanning out over him. Cupping his balls with her hand she gave each a kiss before moving back to his head, covering him with her mouth and teasing the tip with her tongue…

Chen revelled in the pleasure of her tongue on his member as Skye masterfully played with his senses like playing an intricate stringed instrument. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair and massaged her back as she massaged him.

Skye playfully sucked and teased Chen with her tongue a while longer before glancing up at his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly showing his pleasure. Skye kissed her way back up and traced his lips with her tongue…

Chen locked lips with Skye again, caressing her tongue with his own, feeling the wet softness of their caresses. His hands travelled up and down the smooth silk that was her skin, feeling the powerful muscles that hid beneath her flesh. While he loved the emotional connection of kissing her lips, Chen felt a deeper desire burning within him. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he guided her down to his throbbing member, glistening in her saliva.

"Give me release, draw out my ecstasy..." he murmured.

Skye caught a certain look in Chen's eyes before they again closed. She let him guide her back down his body, trailing hot kisses down his chest and stomach until she again covered his member with her mouth. She again swirled her tongue round and round his sensitive tip before taking him further into her mouth. She slid her mouth up and down over him, her lips tight against him, sucking and using her tongue to tease around his shaft. She varied the pace, her lips moving all the way to his tip before slowly moving back down his length… slowly, ever so slowly… then increasing the speed in which she moved over him. Her tongue exploring and darting around his throbbing hot member…

"Ohhhhhhhh Skye, don't stop love, don't stop!"

_Tzeentch clenched Skye's shoulders as she drove him into frenzied spasms of pleasure. Looking into Skye's blue eyes, he felt the climax of orgasm approach. _

She could feel his orgasm building, feel him pulsing and throbbing in her mouth and as he exploded she took him, swallowing the warm salty seed as he released himself.

He pulled her back up to lie with him, kissing her passionately and keeping her in a close embrace. The two talking in between sweet kisses, talking about everything and getting to know each other until both had sufficiently recovered to continue with their lovemaking.

Gently Chen parted Skye's legs and drove his member into the warmth of her wanting body. Kissing her as he entered her and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, thrusting in a rhythmic motion and feeling her response to his movements.

Skye welcomed him inside of her, finding herself opening to him fully, not even giving a thought to guarding her mind as she hadn't even thought to use the force to see if her lover was force sensitive. She clung to him wanting to feel him deeper inside of her and wrapping her legs around his body, locking him to her, returning his passion filled kiss.

Because of her drunken state and her mind being totally open to him, Skye was unaware of Tzeentch creating a force bond between them. The only bond that she hadn't experienced before now, the special bond between lovers that could only be destroyed by an act of extreme betrayal.

With light streaming in through the window, Skye awoke with a massive hangover. Grimacing and squinting from the bright light she covered her eyes with her hand. Her head was pounding and at first she wasn't even sure of where she was… with a start she remembered. She was lying on her side on the futon, facing out the window after eventually falling asleep and felt the warmth of Chen's body pressed against her back, his arm around her still.

Silently and very careful not to wake him, she slipped from the bed and looked down upon her lover's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, his lips turned up in a satisfied smile. She found herself blushing as she recalled the events of the night before, quickly and quietly snatching up her clothing from the floor, heading towards the refresher. She showered and dressed, feeling much better for it and moved back to the window. Skye looked back at Chen to find him still asleep. She still felt that there was something familiar about him but she really couldn't place what it was… A gentle smile graced her lips and she turned around to sit cross-legged on the floor facing out the window, wondering if she should tell Chen about her being a Jedi or if she should just keep silent on that subject.

She had let her emotions flow freely the night before, giving in to the wild passion and desire that Chen had encouraged. She hadn't known that she was capable of feeling such strong emotion and felt she now needed balance. As she had done once before, in what seemed so long ago, she took her amethyst crystal in her hand. Concentrating on the crystal, she used it as a focus to create her bubble of white light, placing herself in the centre of it to meditate and silently recited the Jedi Code:

There is no emotion ... There is Peace. There is no ignorance ... There is knowledge There is no passion ... There is serenity. There is no chaos ...There is harmony. There is no death ... There is the Force.

A feeling of serenity and peace flowed around her, counter-balancing the emotions of the night before. When Chen woke later he found her appearing as if she was just staring out of the window…

Back at the Last Call, although they had had a long night drinking, Nahstaa wasn't in a bad enough state mentally, not to have heard a newcomer call "Dr Onogal" Nurgle... and he had heard the name Nurgle before... this "doctor" was a dark lord of the sith... he was sitting in a bar, getting drunk with a dark lord of the sith... and if the fact that Chen had come in with him was anything to go by, Chen would be another sith... his sister was off with a sith... oh dear...

All of that took about 10 minutes to run through Nahstaa's clouded head, and as it did, he was looking sicker and sicker... standing, he excused himself...

"Excuse me dear gentlemen, I feel a great need to go and vomit in the street... I'll be back in a few moments..." stumbling behind the two sith, he went over to Nom, as if to tell him where he was going...

Blatantly interrupting Nom's conversation...

"Sorry to interrupt your chat mate, but we have trouble... in about 5 minutes, make your way out onto the street, without alerting our friends..." he left it at that...

Drunk he stumbled out to the street, and vomited...

When Nahstaa had finished throwing up in the street, he picked his sorry, staggering body up, and opened the force link to his sister... Once he was sure she was alright to hear this, he told her his suspicions...

'_Sis, you cant let this "Chen" know that you know this... Nom will be out in about 3 minutes, and then i don't know how long we have until Nurgle and his sith friend come out here... where are you?'_

Skye was still meditating on the previous nights events when she heard from her brother. She had been wondering how he was getting on. What he told her shocked her and it was all that she could do to keep her mind focused and stay calm.

_"Dr Onogal – Nurgle?... a sith and with another? Oh no... that means Chen could be... too" _Skye sucked in her breath at the thought that she had just spent a most intimate night with one of the enemy, even to the point she was falling in love with this 'Chen' whoever he was, now she knew why he seemed so familiar... maybe she _had _seen him before. _"I... err... Nahstaa, I have an apartment a few blocks from the Last Call. You and Nom go there. I'll meet you there later, there's something I have to do first" _Skye visualised where the apartment was, letting her brother know exactly where it was.

She was lost in her confused thoughts, Skye didn't know what to think. Was Chen a sith or was he just in the company of one? Did he even know that 'Dr Onogal' was Nurgle? He didn't act like any of the sith she'd seen so far. Skye wanted to believe that Chen wasn't her enemy. Would a sith be as loving, gentle and kind as Chen had been with her last night? She had never believed in love at first sight before… well that was until she met Chen. Instant attraction – yes – lust – yes, love at first sight – no. Now what was she going to do. She couldn't just leave, not without knowing who he actually was.

Skye turned around to look back at Chen… and found that her lover was gone. She'd not heard him get up she'd been so lost in thoughts. Standing up she looked around the apartment to see where he was… finding only a note.

Important matters have arisen on Naboo that require my attention. My corporation will be providing aid there, and they want me to oversee it. I have managed to acquire a ship for you through some of Dr Onogal's contacts, you'll find it in bay LVX-2453-5365363. I left my comm frequency on this holopad also, hope to see you soon. 

Sincerely,   
Chen Chi-en

She felt saddened that he had left before they could talk again, finding that she missed him already even if she did want to clear things up about what her brother had told her and now wouldn't get the chance to. She also would have liked to have been in his loving arms again this morning.

Reading the note a slight smile come across her face as she read that he was off to give aid to the Naboo. _'A sith wouldn't go and give aid to anyone, they would do just the opposite… destroy, not help.' _Her smile widened when she read that he had found a ship for her already. _'That was quick…he really was a generous and kind man.' _Seeing his contact details on the holopad brought another smile to her lips, she would be able to meet up with him again another time…her heart skipped a beat as she thought of why she wanted to meet with him again…

She clipped her cloak in place and tidied up his apartment before leaving, giving one last glance back to see that nothing was left out of place. Skye headed down to the hanger bay to look at the Corellian YT-1300 freighter that he had found for her.

Speaking to the manager she was led to the ship in question, taking possession of it, it's name would come to her she was sure. She boarded the ship and walked around it, finding the previous owners contents still on it, as if they had gotten rid of the ship in a hurry. From what the shipyard manager told her Chen had gotten it at a real bargain price. 

As she wandered through to the hold she felt something strange… her amethyst crystal on her neck started to resonate, making her move forward at a quicker pace and leading her to a crate in the supply hold. Her hands were shaking as she reached it and she fumbled as she lifted the lid. The crate contained the Jedi's lightsabers. She picked up hers, examining it carefully before clipping it onto her belt. Feeling like destiny had taken control again… she was meant to find them here. Just like she was meant to be with Chen last night.

She made her way to the cockpit, warming up the control panels and checking the craft over. Lifting her up, she pointed the 'Destiny's Dream' towards where she had her apartment. As she neared she called out with the Force to both Nahstaa and Nom, letting them know she had arrived and that she had a huge surprise for them...


End file.
